My Kitsune
by Able02
Summary: Sasuke finds a broken Naruto in a dark alley and tries to nurse him back to health but will the blonde ever be the same again. Disclaimer On Profile.
1. Prologue

Sasuke moved towards the wavering chakra signature down the dark alleyway in the cold night. Sasuke tried to ignore the visions of the marred form that could be waiting for him. What he found although still dreadful was muted compared to the sights his mind was able to generate. Naruto was curled up in the back corner he was obviously unconscious and there was blood and semen running down his inner thighs. Sasuke slowly moved towards the blonde seeing him visibly flinch. He carefully lifted the blonde and leapt onto the rooftops heading to the Uchiha district…

A/N: Okay I wanna write an angst and I'm not sure how it'll go cuz even in this short paragraph my mind was like no don't write that it's too sad. But please review and tell me if I should give up now or should I try to continue please I need feedback


	2. Chapter 1

Sasuke set the blonde down on his bed and pulled off the shredded clothing that feebly clung to his body. There were a few cuts across the otherwise flawless tan skin but he could see the Kyuubi was already working on healing them but the process was slow both their Chakra was all but gone. Sasuke quickly retrieved a basin and a food pill. "Kyuubi, Naruto if either of you can hear me I need you to eat this." he said pressing the pill to Naruto's lips. The tan lips parted and the pill fell in. Naruto slowly chewed and swallowed. Sasuke proceeded to clean the blood and semen from the blonde. Naruto's entire body tensed up and he whimpered slightly causing the young Uchiha to jerk back.

"Don't...." Naruto said his voice barely audible even to Sasuke's trained ears.

"Don't what?" Sasuke wondered as his mind was bombarded once again with a thousand and one possibilities. He pushed the thoughts aside and continued to clean his blonde companion.

Someone had hurt the blonde and when he found out who. They would pay he'd make sure of that. He stood and went to empty the basin and get Naruto some clothes. Naruto was shorter than him but his build was a little bigger so it was kind of hard to find anything that wouldn't squeeze him too horribly. He finally decided on a white kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back. Dressing Naruto was much easier than he thought it would be but he had to stop more that once because Naruto would tense up and ask him to stop but he never once came to. But Sasuke could sense that his Chakra was slowly but surely coming back up to normal levels.

He went onto his study and wrote a letter explaining the state in which he found Naruto he then went to the Uchiha's private messenger building at one time it had filled with dozens of pigeons but he let all but 5 go since he was now the only one who lived there. He took one from the cage and put the letter in the little pouch on the birds back. "Take that to the Hokage." He said softly before letting the pigeon fly away.

"Thanks." Sasuke nearly jumped out of hes skin as Naruto's voice broke the silence.

Sasuke spun around to see the blonde was standing in the doorway the pale moonlight giving his entire body a sort of heavenly glow but that wasn't what Sasuke was focusing on. Naruto's eyes were an intense red contrary to the calm cool blue that he had come to adore. "Naruto?" He said keeping himself from cowering.

"Try again brat."

"Kyuubi?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping out I did what I could but Kitt wouldn't let me do anything to those bastards." Kyuubi said. "They were villagers-"

"Villagers did this? Naruto's a skilled nin he can take down most Jounin level Shinobi." Sasuke said filling with fury instantly.

"If he lifts a finger against any villager it'll confirm all their accusations."

"I see." Sasuke said looking down slightly. "You should go back to bed. Naruto needs his rest."

Kyuubi bowed as much as his demon pride would allow him before heading back to Sasuke's room.

A/N: Okay I was hoping for 2 reviews but 1 is good enough. IDK how long this will be but I plan to make it as good as I can and I hope that I can get a few faithful readers. Happy New Year/Decade every1 I hope you have a great year/decade/life.


	3. Chapter 2

The warm sun greeted Naruto as he awakened from his sleep. His mind swirled for a few minutes before settling. The memories of the night before came creeping back the men's mocking laughter, the pain in his entire body, and the humiliation of having the power to stop it but doing nothing about it. He then realized that he was no longer in the alley or in his own clothes. 'One of them must have kidnapped me.' He thought swinging out of the bed. The door slid open revealing a tired looking Sasuke carrying a tray. "Good morning Dobe-Chan." he said setting the tray on the nightstand. "You should be in bed." he said guiding the baffled blonde back into the oversized bed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said relieved that it was the raven haired teen and not one of the men. Then realization hit him. Sasuke had seen him in such a weak state near death and broken. He allowed himself to be put into bed and the tray to be set in front of him. He hadn't looked at Sasuke since he had walked in.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" he said full of worry at the blondes lack of cheer. He understood that the boy had been raped the night before but he had been cut and battered and beaten time and time again and had always bounced back or at least pretended to. He slid into the bed next to the blonde. "look, I had Ichiraku deliver your favorite." He said pushing the bowl towards the other boy.

"Sasuke. You don't have to pretend you're not disgusted." Naruto said still looking down. "I hate myself for it and I know how you hate weaklings and-"

"Be quiet dobe." Sasuke said his voice stern. Naruto jumped slightly when he heard Sasuke speak. "I could never hate you. And you are not weak. I spoke to Kyuubi he explained why you didn't fight back. Now eat and I don't want to hear another negative word out of you or you'll regret it got that?" Naruto nodded a small smile gracing his lips. "Good." Sasuke said leaving the room.

Naruto ate the ramen silently then leaned back against the headboard.

'You should listen to the Uchiha brat. He might be an annoying twit but he is wise for his age. Your life would have been harder if you'd fought back we all know that.' Kyuubi said.

'Yeah I guess so.' Naruto replied still felling depressed.

'And you know you have the hots for him you should stay I think he'd enjoy that.' Kyuubi said going silent.

Naruto blushed lightly then Kyuubi's words sunk in. _'I think he'd enjoy that.' _What had he meant by that? His blush increased 'til he was as red as Kyuubi's Chakra. 'could Sasuke like me too?' he thought looking up at the door that Sasuke had come through not too long ago. He shook hos head of course not Sasuke still had to revive his clan and he could have any girl in the village with a snap of his fingers. No way he could like Naruto. Right?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with JROTC and then I got sick but that's not important right now what is important is what Sasuke will do next idk if I want him to hunt down the men who raped Naruto or just nursing his dobe back to full health. Please leave me a comment they let me know some body's reading and give me the confidence to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto finished eating and sat silently. He was still trying figure out what the Kyuubi meant when he said Sasuke would like it if he stayed with him. He blushed again. 'Damn! Why does he have to speak in riddles?' He thought getting out of bed.

He exited the room and went shakily towards Sasuke's Chakra signature. he was still sore although Kyuubi had healed him. He was so nervous that he was frozen outside the door. He could faintly hear the other Nin moving around on the other side. He took a deep breath and slid the door open. Sasuke was putting some stuff into a backpack. He turned and smiled at the blonde. "Hey." He said.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked trying to look around the Uchiha.

"Oh nothing. Tsunade wants me to go on a mission I'll be gone for about 36 hours." He hesitated a little. "D-do you want to stay here until I get back? N-not that you have to but it'd be a little safer since no one is allowed to come into the Uchiha district without permission from me or the Hokage." He said looking down slightly.

Naruto blushed slightly. He had a feeling he would be doing that a lot while he was here. 'Maybe he does like.' He thought nodding. "Sure I think it would be best if I stayed here. That is if you don't mind."

"Of course not Dobe-Chan. If I didn't want you to stay here I wouldn't have suggested it." He said turning back around. "You should go back to bed."

Naruto nodded and went back to the room he laid down and thought about the brief conversation with the Uchiha. He thought about how he was stuttering slightly when he was asking him to stay. He then thought about what Kyuubi had said. He was so confused. There was no possible way that sasuke could like him when he could get any girl in the village he wanted without having to say a single word.

He suddenly felt very sleepy. He pulled the covers up to his shoulders and closed his and decided that too much had already happened in the last 24 hours for him to be bothered by something he couldn't find to be true or false without getting up the courage to ask. His blue eyes slid shut for less thatn a second onlty to open again. But this time they were a agrivated red. He sat up and looked at the door that sasuke had just walked through.

"Good you're awake I need descriptions and names if you have them." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You were a rouge ninja not too long ago slaughtering villigers isn't going to help you get into good graces."

"I don't care they are going to get what they deserve." The Uchiha said his Sharingan activating in his anger.

A/N: Hey sorry for the huge delay in the updating but our house was being remodled and like an idiot I put my computer in storage. I would like to get atleast 1 review before I start the next chapter and it will be longer. On an off note I know they use hawks but they go caw and pegions go coo and I thikg coo is so much cuter than caw and I wanted to use ravens but that would be kind of lame. . .Anyway please review if you want me to continue and again i'm sorry the contracter told us that we'd only be out for 3-4 weeks.


	5. Chapter 4

There were 4 targets. And Sasuke had to take them all down and make them feel as much pain as he could without being caught by the ANBU. Although Tsunade agreed the villagers had to be punished she could not allow them to be tortured like Sasuke had wanted. So he was on his own. He just hopped that Naruto would be safe. Although it was true that no one was supposed to enter the Uchiha District without permission Naruto wasn't one to stay put for long periods of time so he had to make this as quick as possible.

He looked at the sheet of paper where he had written the descriptions that Kyuubi had given him. There was only 1 name Sasuke decided he would take care of that one last. He pulled on the Blue Spirit mask that he had bought for a masquerade a while back and went on his hunt.

The first one was easy to find the Kyuubi had noticed a tattoo of a dragon that covered the whole of the man's left arm. He had even moved on to a little girl whom he had cornered. She was crying hysterically and trying to keep him from tearing off what was left of her pink kimono. Sasuke landed silently behind the man. He drew a kunai and plunged it into the base of the man's spine he sharply twisted it he felt and heard the bones separate from each other as the man crumpled to the ground. He wasn't dead Sasuke had made sure of that he wanted him to feel as much pain as possible before he finally died from the stress. The little girl looked into the covered face of her savior. Sasuke stepped out of the way and allowed her to run out of the alley and back to where she came from.

Sasuke looked down at the man with utter disgust and hefted him onto his shoulder. He carried him off to a secluded building on the outskirts of the village and went to find the next one. As he left he could hear the man's pleas for mercy. The next one was a little harder to find. He was only identified by a star shaped birthmark on his inner thigh. Sasuke spent a few hours looking through bathhouses and bathroom windows until he finally found the man he was sweeping in front of a shop when a gust of wind blew revealing the birthmark. Sasuke had recklessly drug the man into a storeroom to check again . The man admitted the crime without very much coaxing. When Sasuke drew his sword and pressed it to his temple he admitted to raping Naruto and even tried to apologize.

The next one Sasuke had thought would be the hardest to find. The only thing that Kyuubi could identify him from was a blue and white kimono which most male villagers owned. He had wondered if he would have to skip him and come back when Kyuubi could take over and help him. When he came across a bar filled with disgusting men. One of them was bragging about scoring with a blonde that screamed in pleasure as he was taken by his huge cock.

"He begged me to go deeper and constantly tried to pull me deeper." The man was saying

"Come on who was it?" Someone asked

"Yeah don't keep us in suspense" Another chimed in.

"Okay, okay settle down boys" He was saying as Sasuke started to leave. "It was that Nine-Tailed kid"

Sasuke stopped in his crouching positioned he was going to continue his search but he knew for a fact that Naruto was a virgin until what had happened to him. His Sharingan activated against his will for the second time in 24 hours.

"You mean that little jerk that the Forth Hokage sealed that murderous demon inside? No way he would have torn you to shreds as soon as you came on to him." Someone said.

"yeah you'd think so but he's not much more than a little slut he pretended to be scared for a while but once my cock was buried inside his ass he made it point so keep it there for as long as he possibly could."

Sasuke entered the bar and hit the ass in the nose breaking it in one strike. He barred his teeth under the mask he lifted the man from the floor and flung him through the wall. The other inhabitants of the bar quickly ran for the lives. Sapsucker hit the man over the head with the blunt side of his sword and carried him to where the other 2 were. "One left. Sasuke said."

Fuyu there was only one in the entire village and everyone knew him to stalk young girls. He would be easy to find. Sasuke found him in a bathhouse sniffing some girls panties. 'Disgusting swine.' Sasuke thought hitting the man with his sword handle just before the girl walked in she looked at the panties in his hand and then to the Blue Spirit who had rendered him unconscious. Sasuke smiled under the mask. This was the third person he had saved from these perverts. He couldn't held but feel proud of himself.


	6. Chapter 5

A chill went down Naruto's spine as the ANBU appeared behind him. He dropped the pot he had been taking to the refrigerator. He had started a stew and was going to finish it when Sasuke returned. "Naruto Uzumaki?" The man in the Koi mask said. Naruto nodded inching toward the kitchen counter. "You're coming with me." He said grabbing the blonde's forearm and vanishing

Sasuke walked into the room where his 4 captives were all nervously waiting. He set the backpack on a crate that was near the entrance. He began to unload the tools he had brought with him. He checked the needles on the syringes that he had taken before leaving Orochimaru's base he never thought he would have a reason to use them. Especially on leaf villagers. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "A name everyone's familiar with. Last night something happened to him and I think you all know what."

"W-what are you talking about I was. . .i was. . . at the bathhouse." Fuyu said. A lie that any one who knew him would believe, but Sasuke knew that the pig was lying through his teeth. "i don't even look at guys tha-" he immediately grew quiet when he realized that Sasuke had never mentioned _what_ had happened to Naruto

Sasuke continued to unload his tools. The men watched in horror as vials syringe and blades of all shapes and sizes were removed from the backpack and put on the crate for later use. He finally finished and set the backpack to the side. He turned to face the man the Blue Spirit mask not coming close to the anger that was bubbling inside him. He simply stared at the men like a lion picking out the weakest to pounce on when in reality he was just letting their own fears run away with them. "Okay" The man with the dragon tattoo said. "So apparently he's the one you want so why don't you let the rest of us go."

Sasuke tilted his head slightly at the man. "That tattoo when you got did you ever stop to think that it could be used against you? Or did you only think that it would make you look cool?" The man looked down in horror there was no way he could say he wasn't involved the tattoo couldn't be mistaken. He became as quiet as Fuyu "What about you 2 do you want to tell me how you weren't involved?" Sasuke asked turning to the other 2 he had 22 hours and 58 minutes until Naruto expected him to be back. He was going to make the most of it.

The man who was gloating in the bar spoke up. "he wasn't exactly against it he was begging us to take him. The little slut couldn't get enough of our-" Sasuke had heard enough he swiftly ripped the man's tongue out of the man's head and threw it down in front of him.

The other 3 men retreated into a corner at the sight of the man drooling blood Sasuke picked up one of the 4 purple syringe and plunged it into the back of the man's neck. It was a clotting formula blood immediately formed a clot when it hit fresh air. Orochimaru had developed it for torture his victims wouldn't bleed out even when he ripped their limbs off.

He decided this man would be first he drug him to the middle of the room where the others could see and began. He used a crimson potion next. "this will make you feel really good" Sasuke was saying. "Every nerve in your body will be amplified 10,000 fold. My old mentor used it to spice up his sex life." He said as the liquid entered the man's blood stream.

After a few seconds Sasuke ran his finger across the man's cheek causing him to shudder in sheer uncontrollable pleasure. Sasuke smirked and forced a serrated kunai under the man's right ankle and twisted it sharply. The sound of bone cracking filled the room. The man with the star shaped birthmark literally pissed himself. No one but Sasuke noticed as the man's agonized scream echoed over and over in their minds.

Sasuke hadn't lied Orochimaru had made the potion to spice up his sex like but he had failed to mention that he got off on his partner being in never ending pain. Sasuke repeated the action with the other leg and then the knees. The man had wet himself and was now sobbing with agony. Sasuke retrieved a bottle of oil from the crate and poured it onto the man's arms and lit them. He allowed th4e man to roast just long enough to become charred a little before putting him out. Sasuke smirked as the half charred being curled into a fetal position at his feet. He grew bored and injected him with a green potion. "Although this is the last one your suffering is far from over." He said looking to the others. "this potion slowly raises your body temperature until your insides boil."

Sasuke looked at his remaining captives. "So. . .Who wants to be next?" he said looking at each of them individually. They all shivered as the red eyes washed over them. They all wanted to get it over with but they did not want to offer themselves to the demon seeked revenge. "No one?" He said. "I'm beginning to think you guys don't want to play with me. That makes me very sad."

They all shrank back as he took a step closer. "well let's play 20 questions shall we? Let's see who can answer all of my questions correctly and the winner might just escape with his body fully intact. Now first," He began not waiting for an answer. "Whose idea was it to do such a thing to a 16 year old boy?"

They all just sat there silently. "Fine we can do it the hard way. Undress."

The men paled. None of them thinking that the spirit was joking and at the same time thinking that he could not be serious. The one with the star shaped birthmark was the first to stand he began to slowly undo the sash that held his kimono closed. Sasuke decided to kill him off quickly since he was being the most cooperative. But he wasn't going to allow him to go unpunished. The others began to do the same slowly shed their clothes until they were bare. Sasuke picked up six needles that had metal wires running from one end he quickly jabbed them into the men's balls they all collapsed to the floor as the pain set in.

Smirking Sasuke connected the wire to a small black box that had 8 buttons and 4 knobs on it. The men all looked at him as he spoke. "Next question did you really think you'd get away with this?" none of them dared to move. "Fine." he said pressing all but one of the green buttons the men all screamed as electricity flowed into them the sure lasted for about 5 seconds but it was enough get the point across he turned each knob slightly and continued.

"Why did you do it?"

Once again the man with the star shaped birthmark was the first one to cooperate. "I-I found them by accident and they said I would be next if I didn't join." He said

Sasuke knew he was telling the truth but he was no less disgusted by the response.

"He asked me to" The man with the dragoon tattoo said indicating Fuyu.

"I just did it because I was bored" Fuyu said simply knowing that the spirit would know if he tried to deceive him.

"You disgust me." He said evenly. "Next, why Naruto?"

The others looked to Fuyu knowing the question was directed at him. "Well he's an orphan, " already the Sharingan user was annoyed. "He is such a loud mouth I wanted to hear him scream with my cock in his ass and he happened to be around while I was horny."

Sasuke turned the dial on Fuyu all the way up and hit the button again. His back arched and he screamed in pain as his testicles were boiled in his own fluid. Sasuke injected him with a gray potion. "this will tighten you er muscles to the point that they explode." he was saying going back to the remaining 2. he drew his sword and beheaded the man with the star shaped birth mark. Leaving only the man with the dragon tattoo. Sasuke took the plastic tube and put it down Fuyu's throat to keep his airway from closing all the way. He wanted him to see what he caused before he died.

Sasuke pinned the man with the dragon tattoo on his stomach and placed his sword at the man's opening. "This is going to be really painful I mean like you wouldn't believe." He said pressing it forward. The man did not scream but he prayed. He prayed that the gods would have mercy and let the spirit would kill him quickly. The sword was pushed into him until it hit his intestines barely puncturing the wall when it was pulled out. In that time he spent with Orochimaru he had learned the human body inside and out and he knew how to go deep enough to go a centimeter from the man's heart and back without even having to focus.

Sasuke moved the sword in and out as Fuyu watched his eyes frozen open in terror. He was trying desperately to look away but he could not. Sasuke calmly mimicked the cruel act that was done to Naruto he began to pick up speed injecting the man with a yellow potion. "That removes the moisture from your body. I wonder which one will kill you first the poison or the blood flow?" the man began to sob and try to bargain. He was saying that he would be a better person and how he would atone for his sins and how he would apologize to Naruto

Sasuke couldn't stop himself. He thrust the sword in as far as it would go. "You have no right to speak his name!" He screamed as the man fell limp.

Sasuke could hear Fuyu whimpering behind him. He looked at him and hit the button on the panel sending another shock through him. Sasuke looked at the thing at his feet as it writhed in pain he could see the swelling of his muscles they looked like they would burst pretty soon but some times the victims survived. "You have like a. . .14% chance of surviving and if you do you're free to go. But if I hear you did anything to any one, I will find you again and make what has happened tonight seem like a mother spanking her child." he stepped out of the building and headed for his estate in the Uchiha district.

He checked his watch he was going to be back about an hour and a half earlier than he had suspected but since it was so easy to find them he had saved a lot of time. He shivered slightly when he realized how much he enjoyed torturing those men. He began to think he had spent too much time with Orochimaru. He immediately got over it when he could see the Uchiha district come into view he sped up in anticipation removing the Blue Spirit mask. He smiled thinking of the loud mouthed blonde he thought would be waiting for him.

He entered the estate. "Naruto?" he shouted getting only silence as a reply. "Naruto are you there?" he said getting a little worried he couldn't sense Naruto's Chakra at all he quickly searched every room. The last one being the kitchen(Go figure). He looked at the pot on the floor it's contents all over the floor. His mind reeled with many possibilities. He couldn't even think straight as he stepped forward expecting the mess to disappear and for Naruto to be standing there with that stupid grin on his face. But that didn't happen. He was still looking at the messy kitchen all alone without a trace of his Dobe-Chan. He was mortified. This was too much to bear after what had happened. He wouldn't have worried if not for the fact that he knew that he wouldn't attack anyone from the leaf.

Sasuke whimpered as he fell to his knees in defeat he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He just sat there. Alone he realized that he was meant to be alone that's why he left the leaf and that's why his clan was wiped out he was meant to be alone.

A/N: Wow that last part was hard to write. I hate to make Sasuke so sad but. . . Anyway what has happened to Naruto and will Sasuke be able him? All questions will be answered in time so stick around for the next chapter ^_^*Goes to wage war on the 4th wall.*


	7. Chapter 6

Sasuke was in the kitchen trying to sort his thoughts. Naruto said he would stay until Sasuke got back and it wasn't like him to go back on his word. If something had come up he would have left a note or something. Sasuke tried to ignore the mess on the floor trying to convince himself that it was just the blondes clumsiness. His heart sank when he could come up with no logical answer. He immediately headed for the Hokage tower praying that nothing bad had happened to Naruto.

When he touched down in front of the tall building he was relieved to find that the light in the Hokage's office was still on. He ran full speed through the halls barely managing to avoid the few Nin that were wandering around. When he opened the door he was panting hard more from the stress than anything. Tsunade looked up from the document she had with a slightly annoyed look. "Naruto's. . .missing. . ." He panted.

"He and 4 other villagers." She said. "A Blue Spirit attacked a bar and carried off one it's occupants. Would you know anything about that?"

Sasuke growled. "Where is he." he said more of an order than a question.

There was a shuffling of footsteps as Naruto stepped from a door to the side. He was looking down unwilling to meet the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke looked at the blonde and relief washed over him. He was trying very hard not to run over and hug him. "Why?" Naruto said his voice low. Sasuke looked at him. "Why did you do it? I didn't want them to get hurt. And you lied to me you said that you were going on a mission." Anger started to overtake his voice.

"Naruto, I-"

"Shut up!" The blonde shouted. "Don't try to justify what he did. . . If he had truly thought about me he would have just let it go."

The other Nin realized that he must be talking with the Kyuubi. "Naruto-" Sasuke tried again.

The blonde looked at him sharply the anger seeming to dissipate a little. "Is that true Sasuke?"

the Uchiha knew exactly what the Kyuubi had said, but he didn't want to answer he wasn't ready yet he wanted to wait a little longer.

_**~Flashback~**_

Sasuke put the pad away and turned to leave. "Wait." Naruto's voice called from behind him. He turned around and looked into the piercing red eyes again. "You love him don't you? You spent time with Orochimaru you know it's impossible to lie to a demon."

Sasuke sighed. "Yes . I do. But I don't think he's ready to handle that. After what I did to him to the village? He must hate me. I want to make it up to him but I don't think I can. If you can convince him to stay here with me. I want to protect him it might not end the hatred he holds for me but I could begin to forgive myself if he would allow me to protect him." Sasuke closed his eyes tears threatening to fall. "Please, if you can have him stay." he quickly left before the fox could say another word.

Kyuubi laid down on the huge bed and chuckled to himself. 'Humans can be so dense sometimes.' He looked at the still open door. 'Like he could hate you.'

_**~End ****Flashback~**_

Sasuke nodded waiting for the anger to return a hundred fold. He looked up when the blonde remained silent. The anger that was pouring from him was now completely gone. He walked over to Sasuke hesitantly a light blush tinting his cheeks. He hesitantly grabbed Sasuke's hand and pressed their lips together. Sasuke was so startled that he just froze, Tsunade just closed her eyes and smirked, and

Shizune simply gasped. The kiss lasted about 3 seconds. Naruto pulled back the blush increasing slightly. "I, I love you too Sasuke." He said.

A/N: I know it's crappy and waaay corny but I'm still kinda new at this. I will try to make the next chapter better. Umm o yeah Tsunade had the ANBU retrieve Naruto at Kyuubi's request how sweet of him. They made a plan to get Sasuke and Naruto together because they wouldn't tell each other. We might see Fuyu again and we might not only time will tell. Umm next clue for the Who Am I game is: I have a HUGE appetite. So the clues so far if you haven't seen my comment:

1. I have spiky hair.

2..I have a Huge appetite.

To all you Christians out there Happy Easter and to all you other religions and even you atheists happy Sunday and I hope you all have/had a great weekend.


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto sat up and wiped his forehead sighing as he did so. He looked at Sasuke who was also covered in a light sweat. He flashed a big smile causing Sasuke to laugh. "Only you could smile at a time like this." He said playfully.

"Well at least we're done now." Naruto replied.

They both stood and looked at the floor. After having time to soak into the floor the stew was hard to clean up. The pair had spent the whole morning scrubbing the wooden planks until they were thoroughly clean. Sasuke hated bugs and would do anything to ensure that his house was an insect free zone. "Lets go take a bath." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded smiling again.

They made their way to the bath house that was just outside Sasuke's house. Sasuke quickly shed his clothes and slipped into the bath. "Don't look!" Naruto whined. Although they had already decided they were boyfriends Naruto was still unready for anyone to see him naked. He still wasn't sure he could be naked around Sasuke but he was determined to try.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke said a little disappointed that he wouldn't be ale to see Naruto naked yet.

The blonde slowly took off his clothes hesitating the whole way. When he finally got his clothes off he took a deep breath before sliding into the water. He sighed as the hot water relaxed his tired muscles. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto causing the blonde to fidget slightly. "i won't do anything you don't want me to just say stop and I will." Sasuke said taking note of the boy's nervousness.

Naruto nodded and tried to remain calm. They sat there for some time just allowing the water to remove the stress from their bodies. Sasuke decided not to touch Naruto not wanting to cause him too much distress. But that did not stop him from looking at Naruto's ass as he got out of the water of course he wouldn't let the blonde know that he was looking.

The got dressed and went into the kitchen again now that they had cleaned up Naruto could promised himself that he would make stew for Sasuke when he got back and he wouldn't even let the ANBU get in his way. He quickly got the ingredients, having memorized the layout of the kitchen the night before, and set them on counter. Sasuke watched slightly amused at the way the usually clumsy and loud mouthed Nin moved gracefully about the room never once faltering. He set the pot on the stove to boil and began to cut the vegetables. He shook salt and pepper as well as other spices that Sasuke rarely used never once using a measure.

When he had everything in the pot he turned around and leaned against the counter. "Where did you learn to cook?" Sasuke asked a smirk on his face.

"I don't have a clue." He said. "i just kind of started doing it one day and found that I was good at it."

"So why do you always blow like half of your money at Ichiraku's? You could probably make ramen much better than he could." He said.

Naruto shrugged. "When I tried to go to the grocery store the store owner kicked me out and told me not to come back. And the other shops said they wouldn't serve my kind. I nearly starved to death when the old man found me. He brought me back to the shop and gave me all the ramen I could eat and even some instant to take home. I've eaten so much I'm sick of the stuff but the other shops don't allow me in and even if they did Ichiraku saved my life, I owe it to him to support his business." There was a small silence and Naruto's eyes were clouded with sorrow for a second but they quickly brightened again. And he smiled. "But don't worry I'll taste it before I serve it to you."

Sasuke smiled at him. 'I don't think that anything could get him down for too long.' Sasuke thought as he watched the blonde turn to stir the food. He could not believe that all this had to happen before he could finally step in and protect the blonde. He was trying to keep his mind off what the blonde had told him he was already in hot water for attacking Naruto's rapists and he didn't want the other teen mad at him again. He rested his chin in his hand and focused on his, no their future.


	9. Chapter 8

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the street together they would be holding hands but they wanted to wait to tell the rest of the rookie 9 before they dropped that bomb on the village. They were sure that Ino and Sakura would be devastated and Naruto secretly wished that Hinata would be unconscious and wouldn't hear when they came out. After all the time he spent pretending to be oblivious to her love, he wasn't sure that he would be able to give her such news.

When they arrived at the restaurant everybody was there already. They had been invited by Naruto since no one would expect Sasuke to arrange a social gathering. He had only told them that he had big news to announce. He had given them no clue as to what it was. They all greeted the 2 Nin and moved so they could sit at the large booth they were occupying. Naruto idly looked out the window while everyone else were still deciding what the were going to order. He watched as the villagers passed by the window during their daily routine a few looking at him with sheer malice. He sighed even after everything he had done for the village, some of the villagers still had a deep seated hatred for him.

"So what did you wanna tell us?" Sakura asked. The others leaned in slightly.

"Hm? Oh well me and-" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish. The window he had just been looking out of had shattered all over them and there was a brick sliding over the table. All 9 Nin were on their feet before the brick had a chance to fall to the floor. They were in their various fighting stances. Kunai in hand Sasuke instinctively moved in front of Naruto. Luckily none of the others noticed this.

There was a mob outside armed with pitchforks* and rocks. They were yelling "Send out the demon scum" and "Kill the murderous fox**"

The Nin all looked at Naruto before jumping out the window. "Naruto hasn't done anything!" Shikamaru said above the crowd.

"As the assistant to the Hokage Lady Tsunade, I order you all to cease this behavior." Sakura said stepping forward and making her voice loud. There was an angry shout at this.

"You are the Hokage's assistant! You should help us get rid of the demon that almost brought an end to our village!" Someone shouted.

"Naruto is the reason our village is still standing today! If it hadn't been for him Orochimaru would have leveled the village without a second thought." Ino yelled.

"That must have been part of his plan! He wanted us to think he was a hero so we could trust him!"

"Yeah! So we would let him become Hokage and he could destroy the village from the inside out!"

"Listen to yourselves you're not making any sense!" Choji pipped up. "Wouldn't it have been easier if he ad let the village be destroyed during the Chunin exams?"

there was a pause in the crowed as they thought this fact over. "Don't let yourselves be swayed by them! They're obviously under his spell! Remember he summoned one spirit to kill our friends! He could have summoned more to convince these kids that he's on our side."

Sasuke was getting tired of the villagers accusing Naruto for a crime he didn't commit. The worst part being that he committed the crime they were blaming Naruto for. He performed a fireball Jutsu aiming just above their heads causing the villagers to duck. "You're all idiots!" He shouted to the crowed grabbing Naruto's hand. "We're going to see the Hokage. You guys can handle this right?" He said to the other ninja. They nodded and went to disarm the crowd.

Sasuke burst into the office with Naruto in tow. The blonde was sobbing quietly as Sasuke sat him down in a chair. He could tell from the boy's Chakra flow that the Kyuubi was trying to console him. "What happened?" Shizune said barely stopping herself from dropping the clipboard she was holding and running to Naruto.

"We need to get out of the village." Sasuke said firmly. "and I don't mean a 3 day mission either I mean seriously get away."

"It's not that easy." Tsunade said.

"I'll take Naruto and we'll leave the village and be rouge Nin I don't give a fuck I won't let them do anything to him again."

"I thought you took care of that." Tsunade said.

"The villagers just tried to kill him. I won't have that lady Hokage. If you don't give us permission to leave the village we will leave without it and I will slay any ANBU you send after us." He was deadly serious. He had left the village once and he had no problem doing it again. Well there was one problem he had no doubt that Naruto would protest to leaving.

There was a pause all that could be heard were Naruto's quiet sobs "Fine go home and pack what you'll need. Be back here in 2 hours I'll see if I can get you out legally." Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

Sasuke nodded and gathered Naruto in his arms. He left the room as quickly as he came. "lady Tsunade?" Shizune said.

"Those will be the death of me." She said opening her desk.

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I got sick again and I've been studying for finals and trying to find a job. But I'm back now and that's all that matters. For all you doctor who fans the premiere of the 11th doctor's tenure will begin this Saturday(4-17-10) at 9/8 P.M. I know I'll be watching hope you will too.

*:Pitchforks? Seriously? When I wrote that all that was going through my mind is we're just 1 pick up short of a fag drag.

**: This is so contradictory this is a parent telling their kids not to smoke with a cigarette hanging from their mouth.


	10. Chapter 9

Naruto was quiet the whole time answering Sasuke with single word sentences as he helped Sasuke pack his clothes. Sasuke was totally considerate of the blonde's behavior. Naruto had spent his entire life trying to get the villagers to accept him. 'And I took it away.' Sasuke thought looking at the blonde who was silently folding a black shirt. 'But I'll get him away from it.' he thought walking over to the blonde. Naruto looked up from the bag he had been packing and gave Sasuke a small smile. Sasuke moved his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him close pressing their lips together. Naruto gasped giving Sasuke a chance to snake his tongue in. Naruto's eyes slid closed and he moaned a little a blush crossing his face at how high pitched his voice sounded.

The 2 boys parted to breath Naruto was blushing when he realized that he was horny. He shifted slightly. He wouldn't be able to relieve himself and he knew since the old fox loved to see him in such turmoil he'd have this little problem for the rest of the night. 'Ask him to help you I don't think he'd mind.' The Kyuubi chuckled.

'What I can't even let him see me naked. And when we bathe together I can barely keep myself from leaping out of the tub.' He basicly shrieked in his head.

'Stop being such a wimp you know he has no intention of hurting you.'

'But what if he wants to. . . you know. . .do it?'

'He won't do anything you don't want him to. You know that.'

'I just don't think that I'm ready, and I know that Sasuke can wait'

Naruto looked to the other ninja who was now laying a few scrolls on his bed. As he made the hand sign the various bags that had been packed for their long trip disappeared.

"Alright Dobe-Chan, let's head to your house." Sasuke said placing the scrolls into his backpack and slinging it across his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the gift that Jiraiya had gotten him for his birthday. "Uhh that's okay I don't have a lot of clothes it'll only take a few minutes. Why don't you go find some food and I'll go pack up. We'll meet up at your house"

"Don't be silly Dobe you helped me pack and come to think of it I've never been to your apartment. I wanna see what it's like."

"Uhh it's kinda messy I don't really want anyone to see it." Naruto lied. He had always kept his apartment clean but he didn't want Sasuke to see the gift Jiraiya had gotten him.

"That's okay I don't mind I just want to see it."

Naruto sighed and headed for the door he knew that when Sasuke set out to do some thing he was going to do it no matter what.

A/N: Sorry I thought I uploaded this chapter days ago


	11. Chapter 10

Naruto pushed the door open revealing to Sasuke his spotless apartment. The dark haired boy immediately got suspicious. Naruto had said his apartment was messy but it was cleaner that his house. So there had to be something that he was trying to hide. He watched Naruto carefully waiting for the blonde to give away what he was trying to hide. Naruto hesitated before heading to his bedroom. 'So it's in here.' Sasuke thought as the blonde rested his hand on the doorknob. His dark eyes landed on the light orange box on his bed.

Naruto ignored it and quickly retrieved his clothes. He was hoping that Sasuke would respect his privacy and leave the box undisturbed. No such luck. Sasuke burst into fits of laughter. Naruto looked behind him so find the Uchiha on the bed the box opened and the maid uniform in his hand. "Give me that!" Naruto shrieked grabbing the uniform from him. "Jiraiya gave it to me for my birthday. Wait not like that I didn't ask him for it, it was a gag gift." Naruto tried to explain.

"Have you tried it on yet?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you nuts?!?" He shouted. It seemed that his voice was getting higher with every word.

"Come on I'm sure Jiraiya bought it for a reason." Sasuke said.

"Yeah so I could become fodder for his perverted books!" Naruto said his voice becoming higher still. "And maybe so he could jack off to me!"

Sasuke burst into laughter again. "Yeah that seems like the old pervert."

Naruto blushed a little. Then he looked at Sasuke. "when we were younger you never laughed like that. I would think after all that training that you did with Orochimaru, you wouldn't laugh at all but…" He let his voice trail off.

"Well you're the second person that was ever able to make me laugh." He said sitting up. "The other was my brother. Sorry to compare you to him but before he murdered our clan, he was a really good guy. When I was really young I'd asked him to marry me. You tell anyone I said that and I'll make your life a living nightmare."

Naruto smirked. "Only if you wear the uniform."

"Try to put that on me and I'll tell everyone that you begged Jiraiya for it. I', sure he'd back me up if it meant it'd embarrass you."

Naruto knew the Uchiha was right so he just walked over to the closet and continued packing tossing the maid's outfit on his bed. Sasuke swiftly sealed it into a scroll and slipped it into his backpack he was going to get Naruto to wear it somehow. They talked a bit more as Naruto finished packing and then they went out to eat. Sasuke burned some woman's hair off for throwing a rock at Naruto and broke some guy's hand for bringing Naruto a dog bowl full of scraps at the restaurant. Naruto was a little angry but was more hurt that the villagers he had spent so much time trying to win over were treating him so badly.

"I gotta go say bye to Ichiraku before we leave." Naruto said getting up from the tale and stepping over the man who was now on the floor sobbing. Sasuke shouldered his bag and contemplated setting the entire building ablaze as he followed his blonde out.

"Hey Naruto how you been? Hope you're hungry." The man said cheerfully.

"Um hey, no I'm not hungry I just came to say goodbye." The blonde said looking away from the man.

"Last time you had to come say goodbye to me I didn't see you for years." He complained. "If you're going away for that long again you better write every once and a while."

Naruto smiled glad that he still had one villager on his side. "Don't worry I will." he smiled looking dead at the man. "And thanks again for saving my life all those years ago."

"Don't mention it."

"And you better come back to the village we'll be waiting for you." His daughter said(1).

Naruto smiled and hugged them both before heading to the Hokage tower. "You'll be going around the fire country checking on the status of the other villages that the leaf over sees. You'll be sending me weekly reports of the population and the economic state of the villages you visit. The entire mission will take about 5 years and all expenses will be paid. Will that do?" she asked handing a document over to Sasuke.

"Sure that will suffice and the village will be in enough trouble without 2 of their best Nin so maybe they'll learn to appreciate Naruto better. " He said sliding the document into his bag. He grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the office.

A/N: okay chapter 10 is up. Please read my other story Alley Cats And Stray Dogs (The contest winner's request) and check my profile to vote for who should be paired with Konohamaru. Until next time reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 11

Naruto looked back at the village gate. He felt his heart grow heavy he had left the village so many times before he had lost count but now he felt he was never coming back. Everything he had known was in that village, his entire life was in that village. He stood there wanting to run back behind the gates nothing the villagers could say or do that would be worse than what was happening now. He rubbed his eyes holding back tears. Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it hurts but we have to go. I promise I'll bring you back if it's the last thing I do."

Naruto smiled; at least he would be able to keep one thing that he cared about. All that time he had spent trying to get Sasuke back was not wasted. He had gotten him back but he had him in a whole new way. The way he had wanted him since the day they had accidently kissed. "Hey remember that day in the academy the day we got assigned to team 7?" He asked as they began to walk away.

Sasuke thought for a second then grinned. "You mean our first kiss?"

Naruto colored a little. "Y-yeah that day. I was just thinking that was the first day I started liking you." His face reddened a little more. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if that kiss had never happened. I used to have a crush on Kiba that could have ended badly; I heard he was really rough in bed."

Sasuke smiled and said. "Would you believe I had a crush on Shino?" He looked to the blonde who was stifling a laugh. "It was those sunglasses I always wondered what color his eyes were. He soon became the subject of a lot of my wet dreams. Every time his eyes were some exotic mix of colors and design. Once his pupils were star shaped and he had one red eye and one blue."

Naruto outwardly laughed at this. "At one point I dreamed he had red and black eyes. But never star shaped. I never crushed on him but he did always have a way of bugging me when I saw him." He said folding his hands behind his head.

"You know who I always wondered about? Hinata. She has all that strength and no backbone. If she set her mind to it she could be running this village before you got a chance."

"Yeah and not just her, Neji. He has all that attitude and he has some strength to back it up but he pushes himself too hard and that makes him weak in a real battle."

They talked about the other ninja they had met over the years in and out of the village. They shared some common views: Haku would have been a great ninja with the right training, Gaara should show some damn emotion, Sakura was a great fighter when she wasn't trying to look at the hot boys around her, and Tsunade should really wear a bra when she fought. It just wasn't fair to her opponent.

They had never talked like this before because the whole village thought they hated each other. They had become close in these few days and the thought of him and Sasuke spending their lives together made Naruto forget everything that had happened to him and only remembered that he and Sasuke were in love and no one could take that away from them. He wouldn't let them. He looked over his shoulder at the gate that was all but hidden behind the trees. This time he felt no weight in his chest. "Not goodbye, but see you later" He said to himself going back to the conversation they were having.


	13. Chapter 12

They reached the 1st village within 3 days. It was called: Taiyō No Tani (Valley Of Sun if my Japanese is as good as I believe it to be). When they arrived it was well into the night and most of the villagers were heading home. They quickly found a hotel and checked in. The room was spacious more comfortable than they had expected it to be. They set their things in the closet and undressed. Or rather Sasuke undressed. Naruto tried but was only able to get his shirt off. Sasuke looked over the tanned skin greedily. He had to avert his eyes when Naruto looked at him.

Sasuke only having his black boxers on now pulled back the covers pretending not to notice. "I'm sorry." Naruto murmured. "I- I just cant I want to but I can't." He said his hands resting on his button.

Sasuke kissed the blonde his hand traveling down his taught stomach heading for the button. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip and snaked his tongue in when his lips parted. Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke had undid his pants until they were around his ankles. He gasped when the dark haired teen pulled away.

He looked down his eyes going blank. Sasuke looked at the boy worry and guilt starting to creep into him. Naruto began to flail around and scream to the top of his lunges. Tears were streaming down his face and he was trying to cover himself. Sasuke moved quickly avoiding the blonde's arms. He grabbed hold of him about his waist and rubbed his back. He was making soothing sounds and pulling the boy's pants back up Naruto began to calm down but was still a little distressed.

They were on the floor now and Sasuke was holding the blonde against his chest. Naruto was mumbling something that Sasuke couldn't understand but he wasn't trying to he was more worried about getting him back to normal. He felt the sudden shift inn chakra flow to the other one he was becoming very familiar with. The Kyuubi stood up and dried his face. "What were you thinking? He said he couldn't do it." The old fox growled.

"I thought that if I distracted him that he would let me do it." He said wiping his own face he hadn't realized that he was crying until he heard his own voice.

The fox sighed. "It worked but you can't just do that you brought out all those memories. He was back in that alley." The fox said his anger decreasing.

"I'm sorry I thought if he was focused on our bond that he'd be okay." His ebony eyes were fixed on the floor now. He was starting to tear up at the thought of Naruto going into depression again because of him. He stood. "I'll go rent another room try to help him calm down." He said exiting the room before the Kyuubi could say anything.

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep he could not figure out why he was so uneasy. He stood and left the room he was barely conscious of walking but he was following a scent that gave him great comfort even though he couldn't remember why. He tried t open another door but found it to be locked. He knocked twice his hand falling heavy on the door but in his half asleep state they were softer than they should have been.

Sasuke who was sitting near the window kicking himself, stood to answer the door expecting Kyuubi to be there to chew him out again. When Naruto fell into his arms he was worried until he felt that his chakra was strong and the boy was relaxed. He carried him inside and placed him on the bed. He sat next to him and stroked the blonde hair that was sitting atop his Dobe's head and wondered if it had been brushed even once. He looked out the window for a little bit before laying down and going to sleep himself holding Naruto's body close to his own.

A/N: Woooo!! VIVA LA MEXICO!!!!! Happy Cinco De Mayo All You People. Hope You've Had A Good Day And Are Gonna Party Hard Tonight Know I- Shit. ES LA MIGRA RUN!!!! Hasta Luego. Comment And Tell Me What You Did For Cinco De Mayo. See You Later. *Runs Like Hell* They Can't Deport Us All.


	14. Flames

Flames Will Not Be Deflected/Ignored But Don't Get Your Feelings Hurt If I Say Something To You.

(Attitude Of A Fury, Ask My Ex.)


	15. Chapter 13

Naruto woke up when the sun was just creeping over the horizon. He exhaled contentedly and snuggled into the warm body next to him. He laid there for a few seconds before his mind started to function. He remembered going to bed alone last night and now there was someone there with him. He searched his memories as his breathing became slightly erratic. He vaguely remembered himself heading to a room that smelled like Sasuke he even remembered seeing the boy open the door. He sat up slowly praying that he would see Sasuke next to him. He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding when he saw the pale boy next to him. His mind was assaulted with Sasuke pulling his pants down then nothing just The Kyuubi trying to calm him down.

He bit his thumbnail and took deep breaths trying to keep himself calm. "Sasuke might be an idiot and an asshole but he wouldn't hurt me." He said breathing deeply. He looked down at his pants that were safely around his hips. "But… why did he-?"

'He was trying to help you. He went about it like a dumbass but his intentions were good so I don't think you should be mad at him. But if you wanna make him squirm a little I'd have to approve.' The Kyuubi said.

Naruto stood and headed to the door where Sasuke's bags were. He was too embarrassed to go back to his room without a shirt so he went into Sasuke's things and borrowed 1. He pulled the blue t-shirt over his head and looked at himself in the mirror. Satisfied he went down to the lobby and requested breakfast for the 2 of them and that his room be cancelled be cause he would be rooming with his teammate for the remainder of their stay.

He quickly moved his stuff into the room where Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully. "Lazy." Naruto grumbled. He had never expected Sasuke to be one to sleep in but he didn't know how late the other teen had stayed up so he didn't bother him until the food came. He happily greeted the women who brought their trays and tipped them before shutting the door behind them. He walked over to the bed and whispered into Sasuke's ear. "It's time to wake up." The pale boy stirred but stayed asleep.

The blonde smiled. 'Let the squirming begin.' He grabbed hold of the sheets and yanked them upward causing the Uchiha to fall on the other side. "Get up you lazy bastard we _are_ here on a mission." He said trying his best to sound annoyed.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed the back of his head he could tell a bump would be there soon enough, but he was more worried about the blonde's sudden aggressive behavior. He stood and walked around the bed. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He said sitting next to the blonde and picking up the bowl of rice on his tray.

Naruto gave him a dirty look and turned away eating in silence. Sasuke ate his food as well trying to figure out what was wrong with the blonde. Naruto stood and made a show of pulling his pants up and walking to the restroom. Sasuke choked on the fried egg he was eating as realization washed over him. Naruto was upset about last night. He felt his stomach turn sour and rushed over to the window. He just made it when the food made it's way back out of his body. He slumped down next to the window and held his stomach.

Naruto leaned against the bathroom door and took a deep breath he felt bad about what he was doing to Sasuke but he deserved it even if he was trying to help. He undressed and stepped into the shower letting the warm water wash over his body. He would let Sasuke know he wasn't mad when they left for the next village. '3 days.' He said to himself wondering if he could really pull it off.

It was easier than he thought he walked 3 paces ahead of the other teen. He didn't talk to him unless it was necessary and even then he used as few words as possible. Their first objective was to ask about how the village was being run and how happy the villagers were with their leader. Naruto was sitting with the woman who owned the house they had picked first. She was an elderly woman who had pictures of her smiling grandchildren. Sasuke was moving about the room setting up sound proofing Jutsu to make sure her opinion was unbiased. She opened her mouth to inquire what he was doing but Naruto slid a piece of paper across the table.

_Don't say anything just let him work. We'll explain the rest later._

She nodded she didn't even look at the boy who was putting up Sutras all over her house. "So are these all you grandkids?" Naruto asked pretending that nothing was going on and secretly wondering why the woman was so calm when 2 strangers were in her house putting up spelled paper.

"No. I can't have children but I run a day care so I can spend all the time I want with the children I wish I could have." She had a serene look on her face that made Naruto feel more respect for her than pity.

Sasuke walked over to them and sat on the other side of the love seat that Naruto was currently occupying Naruto gave him a look that could make a demon piss their pants. "My…" Naruto searched for a word that would sting Sasuke but not make it seem like they just met. "Associate and I are from the leaf village and the Hokage has sent us to evaluate the economic conditions of the underlying villages of the fire country. Our first question is how does your leader treat his villagers?"

The woman laughed warm heartedly. "You won't need to sound proof any houses. Our chief is kind to us all. In fact he makes it his business to be sure that everyone has everything they need." She smiled warmly. "Last month there was a great flood and 3 houses collapsed, can you guess who was the first to pick up a hammer and begin reconstruction?" Naruto was on the edge of his seat listening to the woman speak of the man. He wanted to meet him so badly now. Sasuke was watching the woman closely; if she were lying she was really good at hiding it. "Last week a woman lost her cat and he dropped everything he was doing and found it for her."

"Thank you ma'am I must say I can't wait to meet this man if he's all you say he is." Naruto smiled as they left.

All the houses had similar results the occupants saying there was no need to sound proof the houses and having only good things to say about making Naruto eager to meet this man but had to wait until the last day when their report on the village was done. Tomorrow they had to test the soil and the integrity of the buildings in the village then they had to report to the chief what they had found. Naruto was happy they would not have to unseat this man or at least hopped they wouldn't. Sasuke said they all seemed to be telling the truth but even ninja could be fooled. He opened the door to their hotel room and stepped inside tossing his shirt next to his shoes he laid down on the small couch that was across the room from the bed.

"Naruto look I'm sorry I was just trying to help I didn't think you'd react like that I didn't mean to." Sasuke said after closing the door.

Naruto gave him another dirty look before turning his back to the other teen. 'This is more fun than I thought it would be but I kinda feel sorry to him maybe I should at least start talking to him?' Naruto said to the old fox.

'No keep it up it'll be better when you say you forgive him then he'll have really learned his lesson.' The Kyuubi said with a slight chuckle.

Naruto nodded not realizing the fox couldn't see it but still knew he was doing it.

A/N: Okay tht was kind of crappy but stil it'll b betr wen u c wen u c wat I'm heading 4 tho. Umm cnt find anything 2 say bt hav a gud week. . .O rite 3 more weeks of skewl then we're out 4 summer ^_^


	16. Chapter 14

Naruto pressed his foot down firmly on the roof of the house he was standing on. The structure seemed pretty solid aside from a bit of water damage but that couldn't really be helped. The house would be around for sometime from the looks of it. There were a few houses that would have to be repaired but nothing serious. Sasuke was getting soil samples from the gardens and farmland on the property. He was starting to feel sorry for the dark haired teen but The Kyuubi said that it was better the longer he made him squirm. He was beginning to feel unsure that he would last another day making Sasuke feel bad.

They were on the last few houses now and Sasuke was looking in Naruto's direction making the blonde's heart feel heavy. He decided he would tell Sasuke he was over it as soon as he was finished with this house. He moved quickly trying to hurry down to tell Sasuke he was off the hook. He didn't notice the cat that was snoozing on the roof. He pressed his kunai into the wooden beam measuring how deep in he could push it using little force. He moved over and stepped on the orange being. The cat yowled and leapt away startling the blonde ninja who was now tumbling down the slope of the building. Sasuke turned when he heard the cat just in time to see Naruto reach the edge and continue on his path to the ground. The ninja hit the ground with a dull thud.

Sasuke was frozen with shock as the blue eyed Nin laid on the ground not moving at all. His mind kicked into gear and he ran full speed to where the blue eyed boy had landed. Naruto's eyes were shut and his breathing was slightly raged. Sasuke gingerly lifted the boy's head; there was a bump but no blood. He set the boy's head back down and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He tried to remember what Sakura had taught him. 'It's just a bump I can handle this.' He said to himself as he exhaled.

He allowed the chakra to flow over the boy healing him to the best of his abilities. He dropped his hands when he remembered The Kyuubi would be healing anything serious. He stood and called to the people in the house. "Our son already went for help he should be back soon. Is he ok?" the woman asked as she came out the back door.

"Yeah I think so he always has had a hard head" Sasuke said laughing uneasily.

There were medics there within 3 minutes and Naruto was taken to the clinic. Sasuke wanted to pray but wasn't sure Kami would listen to him after all the things he had done. He prayed anyway thinking that Naruto was a good enough person that Kami would listen anyway. He didn't even know what to say he just hopped that Kami would know that he wanted Naruto to pull through. He wiped his eyes with the tissue the nurse had brought him.

It was 3 hours later when the doctor came out. "He's suffered some head trauma as you may well be aware of." The doctor informed him. "But he has some healing ability the bump on his head is gone and we can't find any signs of injury, but he seems to have amnesia.. He can't remember who he is or where he came from. We were hopping that talking to you would be helpful since you 2 know each other."

Sasuke nodded and stood hopping that the doctor was right. He followed the man to the back and down long hallways until they came to a room where the doctor opened the door and gestured for Sasuke to enter. Sasuke walked in and saw Naruto was talking to one of the nurses; he was smiling as if nothing had happened, although the doctor had said Naruto was fine there were still bandages wrapped around his head. He looked over to the pair that had just entered the room and smiled brightly at them. "Hi." He said cheerfully.

"Do you know who this is?" the doctor asked Naruto who examined the dark haired boy top to bottom.

"Nope don't think so, but then again I don't even know who I am." Naruto said shrugging. Sasuke felt as though his heart weighed a thousand pounds. "But I like seeing him if that makes sense. Like, I feel like he's someone special."

Sasuke was relieved that Naruto still felt that way about him even though he was pissed not even a day ago and lost his memory. 'But maybe that's why he thinks he likes me.' He thought to himself. "Your name is Naruto Uzumaki and you come from the village hidden in the leaves." Sasuke said walking over to the blonde who was giving him a strange look.

"Naruto Uzumaki? That's a stupid name I don't like it." Naruto said. "From now on call me… Shinseiji Seishin (Newborn Spirit?)"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "What you love your name you say it every time u get a chance." He half shrieked.

"No I hate it it's so lame, I like Shinseiji Seishin so much better." He said turning to the doctor. "When can I leave I don't like being kept in one place for too long."

The doctor nodded. "You can leave tomorrow Mr. Uzumaki I mean Mr. Seishin we want to observe you tonight. Mr. Uchiha here can stay with you tonight if you want him to."

Naruto nodded going back to his conversation with the nurse. Sasuke dropped heavily into the chair next to the door he would have to hope The Kyuubi would surface when Naruto went to sleep. He sighed and rubbed his temples trying to sort out the day's events.

A/N: Before anyone says anything Sasuke didn't use his medical Ninjutsu in the first chapter because he was to upset that someone had done that to Naruto and wasn't able to concentrate so there.

Sasuke: He's such a liar he saw Sakura heal Kankuro and decided to give me the ability for something that might happen later.

Able (Under breath): Ass.

Sasuke: What was that?

Able: Nothing Sasuke-Sama I think the food is burning *Runs like hell* PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 15

Naruto sat in the bed playing with the sheets. He was bored just sitting there doing nothing. He wasn't allowed to do anything but sit there and 'recover'. He was going stir crazy. Sasuke went to the cafeteria to get them something to eat. Since Naruto was traumatized the doctors allowed Sasuke to stay overnight with Naruto.

Naruto stood up and walked around the room. But it was small so it did nothing but aggravate him further. He plopped back down on the bed just in time for Sasuke to return. The raven haired boy smiled with a small sad air about him. "Barbecue chicken sandwiches." he announced rolling the table over to the bed.

Naruto picked up the sandwich and tore at it like a wild animal Sasuke just looked on and counted the seconds it took the blonde to inhale his food. "Still hungry?" He asked a little nervously.'45 seconds.'

Naruto looked at him then patted a spot on the bed. "Come sit with me." He said.

The raven haired boy vaguely wondered if he'd be swallowed up but still climbed in the small bed with Naruto. Naruto laid on the other boy's chest and sighed contentedly. Sasuke bit into his sandwich and tore off a piece and placed it in Naruto's mouth just to be completely sure he wasn't eaten. Naruto took the food carefully from the boys fingers, making sure not to bite Sasuke but was sure to brush his lips across his fingertips.

Sasuke pretended not to notice and told himself that it was an accident. They sat there for a while and Sasuke was eating and feeding Naruto. After they had finished off Sasuke's food Sasuke moved to throw away the paper the sandwiches were wrapped in but Naruto held him down. "I'll be back I'm just gonna throw this away." He said trying again to get up.

Naruto straddled the other boy's hips. "The nurses have told me that we were something like lovers. They said that when we walked into the village we were practically holding hands. Is that true?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded shocked by the sudden change of events. "Y-yeah?" He croaked.

Naruto nodded at some thought unspoken. "Well I'm really bored and there's something you can do to end that isn't there?"

Sasuke thought for a while and then remembered Naruto huddled on the floor in a fit of tears. He then remembered how this wasn't really Naruto. He made a hand seal and teleported to the bedside. He then used a Genjutsu to put him to sleep. He felt horrible when he saw the blonde's eyes slide closed. "I'm sorry but it's just not right. I already messed up once and I don't want to do it again. Not until; you're ready. The real you" He whispered in the boy's ear before kissing him lightly on his cheek.

Sasuke repositioned Naruto on his back and cleaned up the small room. He sighed looking at the boy who was literally under his spell. He was a Tabula Rasa he didn't know much other than what he was told by the people around him.

Sasuke sighed and left the room he wanted to spend the night talking to Naruto about their life in the leaf village and try to get him back to normal as soon as possible. But now that the nurses had filled the boy's head with the 'ultimate show of true love' he was going to have to stay as far away from the blonde as possible until he could convince the boy otherwise.

Sasuke sighed again and went for a late night run something he hadn't done since the day he left the leaf village. He was so confused and frustrated with what had been going on in the past few weeks and just hoped that life would get easier later.

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay but I've been busy with graduations(Color Guard commander.) and looking for a job(if I don't find a job soon you might meet me on a corner.) but I got one up and I plan to out up another by tomorrow or Sunday so until then have a good life, don't drink and drive, and babies don't have babies XP.


	18. Chapter 16

Naruto woke up the next morning to find Sasuke asleep on the chair across the room from him. He was puzzled for a second he distinctly remembered Sasuke crawling in the bed with him. He also remembered climbing on top of him, but after that it was just a blank. Maybe he dreamed it? "Sasuke wake up!" He said getting out of bed and walking to the raven haired teen. Even if the doctor wanted him to stay in bed he was going to be discharged pretty soon anyway.

Sasuke's eyes shot open when Naruto came into arms reach. Naruto jumped a little at the sudden alertness of the boy. "Morning!" he greeted the other teen.

"Morning" Sasuke said a soft smile crossing his face.

"Why didn't you have sex with me last night?" he said cutting right to the chase.

"You have amnesia and I refuse to take advantage of that. No matter what you believe having sex is not how you show someone you love them. It is just something people who are in love _can _do." He said calmly stretching.

Naruto looked at him like he had grown a second head. "But I want you to have sex with me." He argued.

"Shinseiji Seishin wants me to. Naruto Uzumaki is another story."

"But I'm Shinseiji so what does it matter?"

"So lets say you are. It's Naruto's body so you have to respect his wishes."

Naruto thought about this for a moment. "Fine I bet you're too small for me to feel anything anyway."

Sasuke let the comment slide as something the nurses must have said and stood. "Lets go we have to meet the leader of this village today." He said walking to the door.

A/N: Sorry about the half assedness but I had to give myself a dead line. But I promise the next chapter will be much better please review.

Sasuke: Too small to feel anything?*Takes out rope*

Abel: Uhhh..*Claps hands together like Edward* *Presses hands to floor* …well…it was worth a try. *Jumps from window to the house next door*


	19. Chapter 17

Sasuke and Naruto were escorted to the edge of the village where the chief was fishing. "You have waaay too much free time old man" Naruto said when they approached the man sitting on the river bank.

'I never thought it was possible but his manners are worse than before.' Sasuke thought giving the blonde a bewildered look. "He hit his head recently don't mind him pretend he isn't even here. I know I am." Sasuke said holding out the clipboard that had the notes about the village. "We are ninja from the hidden leaf village, for the past few days we have been evaluating the village and these are our findings you have all day to read the3m over. Aside from a few water damaged houses but that's normal. After you have finished reading it I ask that you sign the last page."

"From what you have told me there isn't anything that needs to be done. So I can sign these papers without reading them. I do my best to keep this village in top condition I have absolute faith that your reports will reflect that." The man smiled yanking the rod out of the water. There was a fish trying to wriggle free caught on the hook.

Naruto jumped back when the fish came his way causing him to stumble over a rock and fall onto his back. Sasuke grabbed the fish's flailing body easily and held it calmly. "Get up loser." he said rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure he's a ninja?" the man asked standing and taking the now still fish from Sasuke and putting it in a basket. He picked up his gear and walked towards the road. "You two are welcome to join me for dinner tonight."

Sasuke and Naruto followed the man back into the village and to his house. Sasuke had expected a huge and elegant office but the house that they were lead to was just a little bigger than the others the main room did have a desk pilled high with documents. There were a few people waiting outside to tell the chief of a few new problems or just to welcome him back.

Naruto was constantly rolling his eyes completely unimpressed by the villagers' admiration of the man. He sat down and ate just listening to Sasuke and him talk. He held no interest what so ever in anything other than getting out of there. Sasuke was discreetly eyeing the blonde more than a little unsettled by the fact that Naruto was being quiet and still. He was worried most about Naruto's complete disinterest in the man he had been so excited to meet the past few days.

They thanked the man and headed for the hotel with a bit of dried fish from one of the chief's earlier fishing expeditions. Naruto was walking noisily, well not really loudly but louder than a Nin of his caliber should be. His steps which were usually so hard to pick up where now dreadfully obvious. Sasuke was tempted to stab himself in the ears as they walked together on the empty street. 'Are you sure he's a ninja?' The chief's words echoed in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the hotel room. Naruto put the fish in one their bags and undressed until he was just in his boxers Sasuke threw Naruto's nightcap at him and hopped that he wouldn't treat it like the piece of crap it really was. The blonde pulled it over his head and got under the covers. Sasuke unable to wait for the boy to fall asleep naturally used Genjutsu once again feeling guilty as the blue eyes went blank and slid closed.

Sasuke took a deep breath and entered the recesses of Naruto's mind. He had not done this in years but it was as easy as ever. When he opened his 'eyes' he was not outside a gate but in one side of a wall. The seal that he was looking for was there same as ever but the gate that allowed Naruto and Kyuubi was replaced by a huge steel wall. Sasuke could still feel the power of the demon but it was contained even more harshly than ever.

Sasuke took another deep breath when he returned to his own mind. Naruto had sealed the Kyuubi away. The big question was, why? Was it the amnesia or had he done it on purpose to farther distance himself from the person he had been before?

Sasuke undressed himself and laid next to his boyfriend and stared up at the ceiling his mind was spinning with multiple possibilities he could already tell that he would not be sleeping tonight.

A/N: So what did you think? I kind of just threw the whole part that included the chief into a pot and stirred it with glitter until it looked like sparkly shit…but it came together…sorta… but anyway

Sasuke(From Closet): *Muffled Speech*

Abel: *Gets Up And Walks To The Closet Revealing R Tied Up Sasuke* shut up. *Closes Door*

Now as I was saying I could not bring myself to have Naruto get rid of his little nightcap thing I think it's so cute! No clue why though…but it's 3 A.M. and I have to go meet a friend in 4 hours so I better get some sleep so I'm not totally whipped out when I meet her bye.

Sasuke(From Closet): Let me out you son of a bitch!

Abel: How do you keep getting your gag out? If you keep being bad like this I might have to keep you in there all day *Grins Mischievously*


	20. Chapter 18

Naruto slept peacefully through the night but that fact made Sasuke fell terrible. He was glad boy was getting sleep but was upset that this was the second time that he had used a Genjutsu on him. Sasuke sat up and went to the window the sun was just coming over the horizon but usually Naruto was up by now seeing as he went to sleep early last night. The raven haired had taken to watching the sun rise since he left the village. The golden sun revealing the blue of the blue of the sky always reminded him of Naruto and his smiles that could pierce any darkness. After he returned to the village and was able to see Naruto everyday he felt no need to do it any more but now that Naruto was 'Shinseiji Seishin' Sasuke was doing it again.

He looked at the boy again imagining the seal Kyuubi was behind. Naruto and the old fox had become partners over the years and now Naruto was keeping the demon under lock and key. Sasuke went down to the lobby to request that some breakfast be sent up to their room before going for a quick run through the village.

Naruto awakened to some one knocking on the door. It was room service. He took the tray and thanked the girl who'd brought it. Sasuke was nowhere to be found but Naruto didn't worry much about figuring the boy could handle himself. Naruto picked one of the bowls of rice and watched the roads leading to the inn. He wasn't worried about Sasuke but that didn't mean he wouldn't wait for him to return.

Naruto didn't have to wait long by the time Naruto was halfway done with his rice Sasuke was running up the road. The fact that Sasuke was running had worried Naruto for a bit but when the raven haired boy stopped and checked his pulse he figured that ninja went for early morning runs all the time and this was normal. Sasuke walked into the room not even breathing hard and headed for the bathroom. "Hey don't you want to eat?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna take a shower first." Sasuke said.

"Can I join you?" Naruto asked a smirk on his face.

Sasuke gave the blonde a stern look before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He wasn't worried about what Naruto might do to him but what he might do to Naruto if he got the chance. Even though Shinseiji was ready and more than willing he respected Naruto too much to do anything before he knew he was truly ready. Sasuke peeled off his clothes and turned on the water he could still vividly remember the day he had found the blonde in the alley. He sighed as he stepped into the warm water. He also remembered when he came home to find that Naruto had been taken and the day the villagers had tried to lynch Naruto.

He ran his hands through his hair. He wished that he had told Naruto he was in love with him long ago. Then maybe…no nothing he could have done could have changed the facts. If he spent his whole life wondering what if, he'd have gone insane a long time ago. Sasuke cleaned off the sweat from his jog away from his body and stepped out of the shower.

Naruto was just finishing his breakfast when Sasuke stepped out of the steamy bathroom. Blue eyes flowed over pale skin. Taking in every small cut of muscle and every mark that had been made from the life of a ninja. His breathing increased a little as Sasuke bent over to pick up the clothes he had summoned from the scroll.. He heaved a sigh of relief when that was able to find something else to hold his attention. "H-how did you do that?" he asked his mouth seeming dry. He picked up his tea and took a sip.

Sasuke disregarded it blaming the dry air around here. "Oh, it'll take too long to re-teach you I'll just get you your clothes when you need them." he said pulling on his clothes.

He sat down and picked his breakfast eating it while Naruto got ready to get in the shower. He made a huge show of taking off his clothes letting them fall from his body with a soft sound that didn't go unheard by the raven headed boy. Sasuke ignored him easily not letting his lower head get the best of him. He quickly finished his tea and gathered the dishes to be taken down when they checked out later.

Naruto finally gave up and went to take his shower letting the dark haired bastard do as he pleased. 'That was close.' Sasuke thought with a sigh any longer and he might done something he'd later regret. He summoned Naruto some clothes and packed up their stuff to get ready to leave. This was going to be a loooong mission with Naruto or Shinseiji trying to seduce him at every turn.

A/N: To answer a few questions Naruto won't be getting his memories back for a while but he will get them back soon. Sasuke is in the closet because he's afraid of what his friends might say if he came out and no I am not completely insane I'm just nucking futz. But until my next update; don't drink and drive, don't commit arson no matter how fun it is to watch the flames dance -.-


	21. Chapter 19

Shinseiji was annoying the hell out of Sasuke to the point he would have cut his head off if it wasn't Naruto. "Sasuke…my feet hurt." he whined.

"We've only been walking for an hour. If we keep stopping like this we'll never get to the next village." Sasuke sighed.

"Please can we take a rest." Sasuke's eye twitched. 'That voice. I hate that fucking voice.' Naruto was using his super sweet voice, Sasuke pretended it did nothing to him but in reality it made him do whatever Naruto wanted.

"Fine five minutes." Sasuke said still trying to sound annoyed. As he sat down on a boulder.

Naruto smiled and sat down next Sasuke leaning slightly on him. "So how long 'till we at the next village?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke though for a second. "2 days give or take."

"We have to sleep outside? How lame is that?" Naruto groaned.

'Shinseiji is gonna get Naruto killed.' Sasuke said to himself. "We can get there faster if you don't ask to stop every hour…" the raven haired boy said.

"Fine leave me here and go on your own I understand if you don't want me around anymore." Naruto said standing up and heading back the way they came.

"BS." Sasuke said standing and continuing the journey to Kokuei.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke's receding back. He pretended not to notice and kept on his way. He looked back again and ran to catch up with his boyfriend. "You're mean…" he complained when he finally did.

They walked for hours before Sasuke let them stop to rest. Sat down under tree leaning against it and drinking from his gourd. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's lap and closed his eyes. "Do we always walk this far?" he asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath suddenly regretting every crime he had ever committed and cursed the gods for punishing him so severely. "Most times when we're on long missions to far away places it takes weeks to get there. This is a short walk compared to some of the places we've been."

"You sounded sad. Do you get homesick a lot?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke.

"No. A while back I left the village and you came to find me. Heh. I think that's the longest you ever traveled." Sasuke said. "I always liked you but…I always told myself that we were just good friends. But when I found out you were looking for me…I realized that I loved you."

"How did you find out I liked you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but a thought hit him. "I-I'm not sure." he said softly. What if Naruto only liked him because he saved his life. What if he didn't even like Sasuke. Sasuke's chest tightened and he was finding it hard to think. "D-do you think you love me?" he said his throat feeling like it was full of card board.

"Well I like being around you. And when you're not around I'm really worried that something might happen to you. And when you're around…I'm not sure how to explain it…but it's this weird feeling…not unpleasant just…weird. So my answer has to be yes. I do love you."

Sasuke felt empty. He knew he would. This wasn't Naruto. It was but it wasn't. Sasuke did his best not to cry he wouldn't worry Naruto. Not ever again after what he put him through when he left to train with Orochimaru. "How about we camp here for tonight?" he asked. There was still enough daylight to continue for a few more hours, but he couldn't think straight enough to remember the way or how to summon the map again.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was sinking deeper into depression but didn't say anything hoping Sasuke would tell him later.

They only had their sleeping bags since they were not packed into scrolls. So Naruto was gathering firewood while Sasuke was trying to hunt. The raven boy sat in a tree watching a small rabbit hop around below he took aim and threw his kunai catching the rabbit in it's side. 'Damn!' he thought dropping from the tree and breaking the animal's neck. "I'm sorry." he whispered. He tried to make it a clean kill but he was too distracted.

Naruto had gotten the fire started and was watching the sun make it's way down over the horizon. He was waiting for Sasuke to return listening intently for his foot steps to come back to him. Naruto perked up a little when he heard foot steps. 'Wait…these are different.' He thought looking back sharply.

A/N: Well that might have been my most boring chapter…I can't help it though I've been off my meds all week.

Sasuke: *Gets loose from ropes*

Abel: *Tries to think of something else to type*

Sasuke: *Attacks Abel* I'll teach your ass to tie me up!

Abel: Get off me you Emo wanna be bastard!

Sasuke: Pets shouldn't talk back to their masters.

Abel: Fuck off!

Sasuke: *Chains Abel and tosses him under the bed* Leave A Review.


	22. Chapter 20

Naruto was afraid. He wasn't sure why but he was but the fear in him made it hard to breath and impossible to move. He swallowed hard and shivered as green eyes pierced into his soul. "What are you doing out here Naruto Uzumaki" the cool yet strangely cruel voice rang out from the man.

"T-that's not my name. I-I'm Shinseiji Seishin." he said trying to smile.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki. You smell like him, look like him, speak like him, and your chakra is his. So you must be Naruto Uzumaki." the strange boy stated simply.

Naruto swallowed hard and chewed his lip. "O-okay." he said timidly. 'Sasuke! Where are you?'

The boy's green eyes narrowed. "What are you afraid of!" he asked stepping closer. "I thought we were friends!" tears were now forming in the boys eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't-"

The boy growled and lashed out. Naruto moved his hands up to try to shield himself. He was caught around the neck by a tendril of sand and lifted slightly off the ground. "Sasuke!" Naruto called as loud as he could with his windpipe constricted.

The boy was now full out crying. "Why!" he shouted dropping Naruto and huddling on the ground.

Naruto moved to his side and rubbed his back noticing the sand wrapping half heartedly around his hand. "Hey. It'll be okay. Look, I hit my head a while back and lost my memory." he looked up at Sasuke who was holding a kunai. Naruto shook his head and Sasuke immediately relaxed. "I didn't try to forget you."

"That's Gaara he's the Kaze- he leads the sand village." Sasuke explained beginning to prepare the rabbit he caught. "What _are _you doing here Kazekage-Sama?"

Gaara wiped his face pulling his composure back together easily. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I was on my way to your village to discuss an official treaty with The Hokage." he said his voice barely indicating that he had been crying not even a minute ago.

"You're not using ambassadors?" Sasuke asked setting the meat up to roast over the fire Naruto had started.

"Well we already have an unofficial alliance with the Leaf Village, as demonstrated when I was kidnapped and when the Leaf Village was in need of repairs. Although that was our fault." he said coolly. "So it should only take a few hours to set up the terms."

Sasuke nodded and poked the fire. "That's true. Good luck with the negotiations. And could you tell The Hokage of our current situation." he asked indicating to Naruto.

Gaara nodded. "I have to get back to my escort before Temari realizes I'm gone." he said disappearing in a flurry of sand with one of his, 'is this right?' smiles.

Naruto visibly relaxed. "Who the hell was that?" he asked sitting next to Sasuke.

"Gaara Of The Desert. He's the leader of the Sand Village. You where his very first friend so that's probably why he reacted the way he did when he found out you had forgotten him. He was hunted all his life by his own father. He was so mentally fragile when you met he couldn't sleep." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at the spot the green eyed boy had just vacated. "That's so sad." he murmured.

Sasuke smiled. Shinseiji might not be very much like Naruto but at least he had a kind heart like Naruto did. He was happier than when he found out that Shinseiji still liked Naruto's weird choice of sleepwear. Before he knew what he was doing he found his lips pressed to the blonde's. 'Crap!' he thought when he pulled away.

Shinseiji made no move to go further he just leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and stated simply. "Tease."

A\N: Okay that's 20 chapters! Longest story I ever typed(No one mention that the chapters where only 2 paragraphs each, just let me have this.) sorry I was going to give Naruto his memories back this chapter but that would just be too easy XP. But it will be soon so don't kill me just yet. *Pokeball Shakes* Please answer the question on my latest poll. It was one of those questions that me and my friends were discussing and I wanted to get a broader response.

Sasuke: *Emerges From Pokeball* *Looks around* Let me out of this fucking cage!

Abel: Never! Now get back into your Pokeball.

Sasuke: Let me out of this fucking cage or I'll rip your fucking head off!

Abel: I'll think about letting you out if you learn to behave. Now, *Writes on a sheet of paper.* Read this.

Sasuke: Please leave a review and vote on our new poll. Review make my mas- What The Fuck? When did _you _become _my _master? Last time I checked I was yours.

Abel: *Rofl*

P.S.: I set the power rangers communicator tone as the ringer on my cell phone and could hear it from my room to the kitchen! If a power ranger ever says they didn't hear their morpher they're lying!


	23. Not Really

Their trip was coming to an end Sasuke had come to love Shinseiji even though he was a whiney bastard sometimes. But even after 5 yearrs of being with Shinseiji Sasuke was still faithful to Naruto. He would kiss Shinseiji but nothing else. Even when Shinseiji would come out off the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile Sasuke would grit his teeth and ignore him. But lately it was getting more and more difficult.

Sasuke was thinking of Naruto less and less he had stopped watching the sun rise over a year ago. Right now he was though he was on a hill a few meters away from the camp but not so far he couldn't get back quickly. "Naruto…I'm sorry…" he began. He had planned this out but he had used the sunrise to talk to Naruto for so long he felt that the blonde could realy hear him.

"I haven't forgotten you but…it's getting harder and harder to resist Shinseiji. After what you've been through I don't want to do anything the real you wouldn't want to but…I don't know, sometimes I wonder …if you'll ever be back to your old self. And it's frustrating to think I might never get to hold anything but ur shadow."

Sasuke spoke to 'Naruto' for a while longer before heading back. Shinseiji was still asleep. He was laying on his back with his right hand next to his head. Sasuke smiled at how innocent he looked. 'Naruto…Shinseiji.' he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 'This sucks.'

Shinseiji woke up not even a minute later smiling when he found Sasuke watching him. "Hey!" he said cheerily. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah I really did. Just wanted to see the sun rise…" he told Shinseiji helping him up. They had breakfast and packed up camp. "We're almost home." Sasuke said. "We'll should be at the gate by mid-day."

"Really?" Shinseiji said look in the direction they had been traveling with a somber look on his face. "Do you… think I'll get my nenory back when we get there?"

"I don't know… maybe." Sasuke said. "Don't get me wrong I l-like you too but I realy miss Naruto." Sasuke almost said 'love' he was glad he stopped himself because it was hard enough keeping the blonde's hands off him as it was.

There was a silence. "Alright let's get going." Shinseiji said.

The two boys started their journey to the leaf village and maybe Naruto's memories.

_**The End**_


	24. Chapter 22

Naruto was afraid again. He wanted to turn around and run for his life. But he saw how happy Sasuke was to be there. He smiled at the men at the gate who greeted him warmly. "NARUTO!" Another man with spiky hair shouted, running their way and dragging a man with white hair along with him.

When Shinseiji saw the scar across the bridge of the man's nose memories were sprung up. He could tell it wasn't everything but it was a start. "Sasuke! I remember him!" he said squeezing the raven haired teen's hand. "I don't remember his name, but I remember he used to take me out for ramen!"

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at Naruto's energetic jumping around. He looked like a kid who had just seen a toy and was trying to get their parents to buy it for them. The men reached them in no time. "Kakashi-Sensei. Iruka-Sensei." Sasuke greeted calmly.

Naruto stopped jumping around and gave Kakashi a dirty look. "I remember him too he stuck his fingers up my ass." Naruto said with a miffed tone.

Iruka gave Kakashi an equally dirty look before turning back to Naruto. "How've you been? Taking care of yourself I hope." Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded. "Hey, I don't remember a lot but you used to take me to get ramen right?" Naruto said his previous energy making an appearance.

Iruka looked at Sasuke quizzically. "Naruto fell on his head and lost his memory a while back…" Sasuke explained. "Hey why don't you go with them and see if you can remember anything else while I go check in with the Hokage?" Sasuke said.

Naruto knew something was wrong but didn't say anything about it. He just nodded and watched the pale boy walk away. Sasuke was upset that Naruto had remembered Iruka and Kakashi so easily and had not remembered him even after all this time. He refused to look back at Naruto and headed to lady Tsunade's office.

Naruto bounced around re-meeting people although no one else caused any more memories to flare up. That is until he bumped into a girl with blank lavender eyes. "Hinata!" he said happily. "I remember your name!"

The Hyuuga girl fainted on the spot. She wanted to ask what Naruto had meant but couldn't stay conscious long enough. Naruto crouched down next to her and touched her neck. 'She's still alive. But her heart rate is way above normal…'

"Let's continue on Naruto." Iruka said half dragging the blonde away.

They walked on for a while longer before Naruto stopped. He was staring at the academy he could feel something drawing him in. he allowed his feet to carry him where they wanted him to go. He stopped outside a classroom and took a deep breath he wanted to open the door, but he was so scared that there were some things he was better off not remembering. He bit his lip and opened the door. After a few seconds he turned to the two Nin behind him "Have Sasuke meet me here as soon as he can."

A/N: Sorry this was supposed to be up like Thursday but I've been gone sorry. Yes the other ending was a fake when I really end this story I'll give the chapter name "For Real This Time" as the title and yes it will be ending soon. Sorry even a partial plot is too hard for my short attention span T.T

Sasuke: *Leaps Out Of Cage*

Abel: Nice try.

Sasuke: *Disappears* *Reappears In Cage* I fucking hate you.

Abel: Please Review! ^_^


	25. Chapter 23

Sasuke walked into the classroom expecting to see Shinseiji waiting for his but the room was empty. He looked around hoping that some how he missed the bright yellow hair but only found a note written on the chalk board. _Come in and take a seat._ he almost dismissed it until he saw a picture of a fishcake. He had to laugh at Naruto's…idiocy it was adorable. He sat down at his old desk and felt slightly nostalgic(1). He remembered sitting in this very seat not too long ago watching his blonde out the corner of his eyes.

He felt a depression wash over him. "Will I ever get my Dobe-Chan back?" he asked the image of a young Naruto asleep at his desk. He felt a tear slide down his face.

"What are you crying about Sasuke-Teme" Sasuke jumped when he noticed Naruto crouching right on top of his desk. He hadn't even heard his foot steps..

"Shinseiji what are you-?" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto pressed their lips together.

"That's not even close to my name." Naruto said with a lustful smirk on his face.

Sasuke swallowed hard and hesitantly reached out he rested his hand on Naruto's cheek and sighed shakily. Looking into the deep blue eyes he saw a light that he thought he would never see again. "Naruto?" he half prayed.

"Who else?" Naruto said lightly brushing his lips on his love's. "And if you ever ask me if I love you again…well…let's just say you'll regret it." Naruto said with an evil smirk. "I told you that I fell in love with you after our first kiss stupid. You didn't have to ask." he said kissing Sasuke again unable to get enough of his taste.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer. Bad idea. The two boys fell onto the floor not that Naruto noticed he was too caught up in trying to suffocate Sasuke. "I missed you Naruto." Sasuke breathed when Naruto finally released his mouth.

Naruto smiled and nipped at Sasuke's neck. "I was with you the whole time." he said sitting them up.

"But you weren't you…" Sasuke said tears pooling in his eyes.

"I know, I know." Naruto murmured holding Sasuke close.

The dark haired boy clutched onto his love and released five years worth of pain and frustration. Naruto rocked Sasuke slightly and stroked his back trying to soothe him.

Sasuke: *Twitches on the ground*

Abel *Takes out notebook marked '_Things That Have Mentally Scared Me For Life_' and writes '_Naked Orochimaru_' all the way at the top of the first page.* uhh atleast Sasuke wasn't conscious when I wrote that he was crying. *Shudders* now if you'll excuse me I'm going to therapy. Leave a review. *Stumbles out of the room*

Sasuke: What! Don't leave me alone with him!


	26. Chapter 24

_Sasuke leaned back on his hands while Naruto fiddled with his pants. "W-what was our f-first mission?" Sasuke stammered while one hand brushed his erection._

"_We had to rescue some old rich lady's cat. And that mission led to a mission in the blood mist village where we fought Haku And Zabuza and I got a bridge named after me. Woo hoo." Naruto said getting the button and tugging Sasuke's pants down._

"_What Jutsu kept you from graduating from the academy?" Sasuke asked holding Naruto back from latching onto his erection._

"_The clone Jutsu, which later became my signature Jutsu. Do you believe I'm me now?" Naruto said impatiently._

"_Okay, Okay. Last question. When was our first time?" Sasuke asked._

"_In about six seconds if you'd just shut up." Naruto said dipping down and taking Sasuke into his mouth._

_Sasuke gasped and twisted his fingers into Naruto's blonde hair as the sensation quickly overtook him. Naruto chuckled at the expression on Sasuke's face his eyes had snapped shut and he was gritting his teeth trying his best not to moan. Sasuke sucked air through his teeth as Naruto's teeth scraped his length. Naruto ran his hands up Naruto's thighs, squeezing when he reached the globes that made Sasuke's pert little(1) ass._

_Naruto deep throated Sasuke and swiped his tongue over the head. Sasuke squirmed knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Naruto pressed two fingers along side of Sasuke's erection lubricating them while he sucked Sasuke off. When he felt they were wet enough he moved them between the boy's cheeks. He pressed one in and reveled in the sweet sound that passed Sasuke's lips. He searched around and found what he was looking for Sasuke gasped as he spilled his seed in his soon to be lover's mouth. Naruto moved his finger in and out in time with Sasuke's spasms._

_Sasuke shuddered from the sheer force of his orgasm. Naruto moved up and kissed Sasuke releasing the cum he was holding in his mouth. Sasuke reflexively swallowed his eyes going wide when he realized what happened. "T-that's disgusting!" Sasuke shrieked(A/N: Yeah, I said it…well typed it. But still I made the 'great' Sasuke shriek. -insert evil laugh-_)(3) "You're not supposed to swallow that!"

Naruto chuckled at the Uchiha's sudden high pitch. "That's why I let you swallow it." 

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that could freeze hell over in the middle of summer(2). Naruto just grinned like the idiot he loved to be. Naruto moved his finger reminding Sasuke that it was still inside of him. Sasuke moaned forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at the blonde. "W-wait t-this is a classroom." Sasuke stammered.

"Brilliant deduction." Naruto said.

"You know what I mean" Sasuke snapped. "We cAAN't do it here." he said his voice faltering when Naruto added another finger.

"Iruka does it all the time." Naruto said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "The room reeks of him, Kakashi, and cum" he said with a suggestive smile.

"You're kidding." Sasuke said looking around. He thought about using his sharing an at the risk of losing more of his sight. But thought his sight was more important than catching his teachers(4) in the act.

Naruto continued stretching his boyfriend for the events that were soon to come.

A/N: I'm back from the shrink! Aerie's(Alrye's stupid spellchecker!) therapist is amazing! She regressed me through my childhood and helped me find a love of naked snakes!

Just kidding after five minutes she had a nervous breakdown and started mumbling something about the demon bringing more pain into her life. Aerie(Alrye) was right she was a riot. I laughed so hard I forgot all about the naked child molesting lizard.

Now…oh yeah the notes"

1: I do realize that pert means small and well shaped but pert little ass rolls of the tongue so smoothly.

2: This was a line from another story I was writing but you will never get to read because I gave it to the guy who molested me from 9th 'till 11th grade and he lost it(Bastard) so it is now lost to the world.

3: No it could not wait until the end and Yes I do realize that it is placed above '2' it was put in as an after thought

4: Senseis looks so…wrong I don't know why.

Abel: *Kicks Orochimaru Out The Window* *Lets Sasuke Out Of The Cage*

Sasuke: *Leaps Into Abel's Arms* I was so a-scared! *Cries*

Abel: I promise smut in the next chapter.

Sasuke: Please leave a review *Sobs* he wouldn't stop dancing.


	27. Chapter 25

Sasuke tried to push Naruto off him. "No we're not doing it here and what makes you think you can be Seme?" he said barely able to hold the blonde back.

Naruto pouted. "Don't you think my butt as been through enough?"

"That was five years ago and if you can act like this I'm guessing you're more than over it."

"But it was only a few weeks ago for me remember?"

"Then you should be still traumatized!" Sasuke caught himself at the last second he could not let this turn into an argument.

Tears formed in Naruto's eyes. "You don't love me!" he wailed.

Sasuke felt his resolve melt away. "Fine! Just stop the waterworks!" Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke forward so his erection was pressing at the pale boy's hole. "We are not doing it here!" Sasuke said firmly ignoring the throbbing flesh at his opening.

"Come on! It'll be fun to be a little naughty." Naruto said.

"Fine! But I get to do you on your desk next time." Sasuke said giving up trying to convince the blonde to actualy think fore once in his life.

Naruto gave his ice melting smile and began to push agains the tight muscle that stood in his way. Sasuke tried to keep his lower half relaxed and let his love in. The raven haired boy hissed as he was penetrated. Naruto held still, ignoring the urge to push all the way in. Both ninja were breathing heavily getting used to the new sensation that was consuming them.

Sasuke began to move his hips down a bit feeling Naruto's cock(1) move into him. Naruto took this as a hint that the raven haired boy was ready and began to push forward. Sasuke's eyes snapped shut as he felt himself become filled. After what seemed like hours their hips met and Naruto leaned down to kiss his new lover. Sasuke distractedly allowed the pink muscle into his mouth. Naruto began to move. Thrusting roughly into the Uchiha he could feel the other boy bouncing slightly with each impact.

Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke he was slightly panting and his body was covered in a cute blush. He smirked. "Where's that Uchiha wit? I really have you speechless from one kiss?"

Sasuke didn't trust his voice so he gave Naruto one of his hell freezing looks. But the way his hair was all over the place and the slight cringe from having Naruto thrusting into him was cutting down the effect. In fact it made Naruto want to tease him more. Naruto was moving at a slow pace but making sure to thrust hard making sure the Uchiha knew who was in charge. Sasuke seemed to be enjoying it but Naruto knew how to make it even better the pervy swage had taught him something that he thought would be useful in this situation. He began to angle his thrusts looking for…there it is. Sasuke made a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a moan.

Naruto chuckled getting another not so dirty look and struck Sasuke's prostate again. "Move faster." Sasuke said annoyance obvious in his voice.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice he kicked up the pace(2) he began to slowly increase the speed of his thrusts. Now Sasuke looked like he was regretting his request his face was twisted in pain but the sounds and the fact thaat his legs were around Naruto's waist pulling him deeper Naruto figured that Sasuke was enjoying himself. Sasuke could feel that he was close and did his best to hold back.

Naruto could smell that his partner was close he pulled completely out gaining a displeased sound from the pale boy. "We can't have you cuming so soon." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's blush increased slightly at Naruto's comment. Naruto lifted one of Sasuke's legs making him lay on his side. The blond held the limb close to his chest and reentered Sasuke. The raven hair hissed again his breaths coming out in tremors. Naruto gave him a little time before starting up again he slowly gained speed until he reached a pace he found he liked. "It's so deep." Sasuke moaned the pea sized part of his brain that wasn't completely overcome with lust scolded him for sounding like some weak female(3).

Naruto let one hand roam over Sasuke's rippling muscles he could feel every muscle contract and relax under his palm. They went on for hours Sasuke being bent into what ever shape Naruto felt appropriate when he smelled that Sasuke was close. Right now he was bent into a weird 'C' with Naruto above him. The worst part wasn't that he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow but that he was getting close and he was staring down the barrel of his own gun. He was sure that Naruto would stop and repossition hinm yet again until the blonde said. "Sasuke I'm gonna cum(4). Do you mind if I do it inside."

He wanted to tell him not to but he figured that Naruto's semen would join his own on his face. "Yes please cum inside me!" the please was a fluke he did not like being the uke. But it did kinda feel-no he was not going to enjoy this.

Sasuke came giving himself a facial. Naruto followed soon after reveling in the spasms of the tight ring of muscle gripping his cock. Naruto moved so Sasuke could fully lay down on the table. They were both panting and covered in a light layer of sweat that went unnoticed until now. Naruto twisted his fingers with Sasuke licking the pearly fluid off Sasuke's face. "So….How was it?" Naruto said after a bit of silence.

Sasuke blushed slightly. "It was…okay I guess."

Naruto sat up. "Okay? Well I guess I should continue."

Sasuke's eyes grew huge. "No! No, you were amazing. Beyond that you were-"

Naruto laughed gaining a hell freezing look. They had gained their effect now that Sasuke wasn't blushing and trying to hide his pleasure. The Kyuubi receded back into his area of Naruto's soul. 'That was fun! See what happenes when you do what I say?' the old fox said his energy completely draind from giving Naruto e3xtra stamina and enhancing his senses.

"Come on we should get home the last thing we need to do is fall asleep and have Iruka-Sensei catch us like this" Naruto said gathering up their clothes and helping Sasuke to his feet.

"Let's go to my place. We can sleep all day there if we want."

Naruto nodded feeling like he realy could sleep all day. The two ninja walked out of the school and went straight for the rooftops at top speed wondering if any of the ninja below noticed they were stark naked.

A/N: Not bad for a virgin eh? Now the notes.

1. Evil word! I honestly get embarrassed every time I say it. Seriously I do.

2. When I wrote it my 'helpful' sister who was reading over my sholder commented 'kick into over drive'(Power Rangers reference) What A Lozer!

3. No offence to any women out there do not kill me for this phrase. Sorry =.=

Sasuke: *Slaps Able* IN THE CLASSROOM! AND I WAS ON THE BOTTOM I'm GONNA BEAT YOUR BRAINS OUT!

Able: NARUTO ALREADY FUCKED YOURS OUT SO THEN WE'D BE EVEN!

Sasuke *Kicks Able in the face*Lleave a review.*Drags Able away*


	28. For Real This Time

Sasuke awakened and tried to roll out of bed. Every muscle in his body screamed making him go stock-still until the pain dulled. 'I am going to kill Naruto. And not just this Naruto I'm going to go back in time to every minute of his life just for the pleasure of killing him again and again.(1)' he thought scornfully.

The door opened and Naruto walked in holding a tray pilled high with French toast and bacon. Sasuke gave Naruto a dirty look. He had a feeling he would be doing that a lot for the next few days. "Heh, Heh you're sore aren't ya?" Naruto asked a nervous smile on his face pretending he wasn't amused by the pained look on the pale boy's face.

"What do you think?" Sasuke huffed sitting up and immediately regretting it. He hid his pain, poorly, and leaned against the headboard(2).

Naruto set the tray in front of Sasuke and climbed into bed next to him. "So can you eat or do I get to feed you?" Naruto asked already cutting up the syrup soaked bread.

"My back and legs are sore. My arms on the other hand are still useable." he said taking the plate from Naruto ignoring the light stiffness in his shoulders.

Naruto pouted. "No fair I wanted to feed you."

"Too bad."

"Stop being a jerk and let me feed you!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat and let me enjoy my breakfast."

"Come on!" Naruto whined his voice too high for someone a boy his age(3)

"Fine! Just stop trying to ruin my hearing!" Sasuke said thrusting the plate back at Naruto.

The blonde beamed in victory as he fed Sasuke. Sasuke had to force himself not to smile along with Naruto. He was going to tell Naruto that he had done well with breakfast but decided against it knowing he would never hear the end of it. When breakfast was over Naruto begged Sasuke to let him bathe him too but the Uchiha was not hearing it Naruto was now kneeling next to the bed. "Come on! I'll never get another chance to do this."

"Not in this life time Uzumaki." Sasuke said with an end of conversation tone

Naruto stood up and walked out of the room planning to let the Uchiha either rot or crawl to the bath. Sasuke laid there trying to figure out how he was going to get to the bath without Naruto's help. Sure he had gone through walls and about ten feet of stone but that was when the adrenaline was pumping and he was too caught up in the fight to notice. And even then the pain he felt when he woke up the next morning the pain didn't come close to this.

He could walk on his hands but not only would he look and feel stupid he would have to bend his back to be able to balance. He was contemplating letting Naruto have his way. He could feel a bit of dried cum on his thighs and wanted badly to have it cleaned away but he did not want Naruto to think that he was going to be the dominant partner no matter what the old fox was telling him.

Naruto opened the door and came inside like a kid who was about to tell on himself. "U-um Sasuke?" he said guiltily.

Sasuke's mind went to work 'He made breakfast and wanted to give me a bath. I should have known that something was up.' Sasuke thought.

"W-well. I wanted to ask you if I could- I mean, the Kyuubi said that when demons decide who they want to be with they-"

"He wants to mate you." the Kyuubi said becoming tired of Naruto acting like Hinata(4).

"We already did that last night" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow noticing how different Naruto was acting last night.

"He wants to put his mark on you so everyone knows you're his."

Sasuke ignored the fact that it sounded like Naruto still wanted to be dormant but he had studied demonic behavior while he was with Orochimaru and knew what The Kyuubi was talking about. He tilted his head slightly and exposed his neck. Naruto climbed onto him resting on Sasuke's lap. "A-are you sure? This is permanent you know?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind" Sasuke said.

Naruto leaned forward and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Sasuke's neck he savors the sweet taste of Sasuke's blood as it danced on his tongue.

1: Used this on someone but ended it until I get to the day you were conceived and then I'll cut you father's testies off.

2: when I typed this an old song that my uncle used to listen to popped in my head. I wanted to find a link to put here but sadly could not ;_;. But the part I was thinking about says: "It goes bang, bang, bang in the head boards. Them noisy neighbors I can't get no sleep."

3: Seriously no male as far down the line of puberty as Naruto is should be able to get their voice to go as high as Naruto can. No way I'm the only one to notice.

4: I honestly don't remember where I was going with that…

Okay this will be the last chapter of My Kitsune but I will be making a sequel so please don't kill me! So until next time goodbye! Oh yeah in the sequel Naruto and Sasuke have a kid!

Sasuke: Hell no you will not be ending this with me as uke.

Able: And just what do you plan to do about it?

Sasuke: *Does hand signs* Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!

Able: *Laughs* I'm the prince of the underworld! I'm born of fire stupid.

Sasuke: Fine then. *Hits Able over the head with a frying pan* Leave a review and answer our latest poll there will be no Sequel until there are at least 5 people who answer the poll. We can always PM the chapters to Ash and Alrye since wee know that they'll answer but the rest of you have to work for it sorry. *Drags able to the bedroom* *Shouts from bedroom* and get your minds out of the gutter! I'm just gonna rape him a little!


End file.
